1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eraser function of a digitizer pen. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for adjusting, in real-time, an erasure region size of an eraser part of a digitizer pen in a digitizer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile device such as a tablet computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a smart phone and the like, digitizer pens are being used to input information via a display screen. Using a digitizer pen, a user can input or delete desired content on the display screen of a mobile device.
The digitizer pen can be composed of a pen part and an eraser part. However, the eraser part of the existing digitizer pen can only simply delete as much content according to a preset basic erasure region size, and thus cannot adjust the size of the erasure region during operation. So, there is an inconvenience in using the eraser part of the digitizer pen.